


the bag

by RAYrificTy



Category: Gay baby gang, Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, GBG - Freeform, Gen, I wrote this before the other thing I posted oops, gay baby gang - Freeform, i was gonna tag smth else but I can't remember what it was oops, i wrote this not too long ago, mccreamy inut and zuckles are the 'others' btw, misfits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAYrificTy/pseuds/RAYrificTy
Summary: what did the bag contain?





	the bag

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i can't sleep so im posting this drabble here (it's also on my tumblr)
> 
> even though it's short I hope y'all enjoy it uwu
> 
> (lowercase on purpose)

“yo, what should I do with the bag?”

fitz turned his head from his position on the couch, seeing swagger standing near the doorway. behind him was a large bag.

fitz shrugged, gesturing towards the other door dismissively. “just put it near the trash, manager’s gonna get it soon anyway.”

swagger nodded, dragging the bag along on the floor.

fitz turned back, grabbing the remote and switching the channel to the news before speaking:

“where’s the others?”

“uh, john’s at the store, and the others are cleaning up.”

nodding, fitz replied:

“make sure there’s no blood, and we’ll be cleared.”


End file.
